1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to device accessories and, particularly, to a carrying case for an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A frequently used carrying case for an electronic device includes a main compartment receiving the electronic device and a cover moveably positioned on the main compartment. When the electronic device is received in the main compartment, the cover can be fastened to the main compartment to prevent the electronic device from dropping out. The cover also can be released from the main compartment to take the electronic device out of the main compartment for using the electronic device.
However, an additional support structure is required; this structure is placed under the electronic device, to adjust a viewing angle thereof, compromising convenience of transport.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.